Unexpected surprise
by NessaRrc
Summary: A Message, a missed celebration and a god visits the life of John Watson. Will Loki have what he wants?


_Hello! Well... I'll leave this and run away (:_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Sherlock is owned by Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC. And Loki is a God from norse mythology._

ooOoo

_John - SH_ 7:45 pm

Lestrade didn´t gave you cases? I'll work until 9. -JW 7:52

_You are not even working. -SH_ 7:53

_Arrive early. Got something to show you. - SH_ 7:53

Can't wait? I have a date tonight. - JW 7:55

_Maybe it's interesting for a person like you. It lowers my IQ. - SH_ 7:56

_You don't have any appointments for today. Checked your journal._ -SH 8:01

Suddenly, I had one! - JW 8:02

_I can read you through the phone, don't lie to me. Such a great effort you must be doing._ \- SH 8:03

And stay away from my laptop! I changed my password this morning! -JW 8:05

_Please, you are not /that/ difficult._ \- SH 8:07

Sarah cancelled. You know why, Sherlock? - JW 8:11

_I don't have any interest on that topic. But you'll tell me anyway, won´t you?_ \- SH 8:13

What did you tell her, Sherlock? -JW 8:14

_Not a thing. -_ SH 8:15

Going home. -JW 8:16

_Fine. I'll be waiting for you in Royal Garden St. We will dine on like kings_\- SH 8:18

Sherlock. You cancelled my date to have dinner with you!? - JW 8:20

_Avoid stating the obvious, John._ \- SH 8:23

Well. But I hope you had some reasons to have done that. - JW 8:25

_You don't even remember nor have remote idea._ -SH 8:29

Should I? -JW 8:32

_I should not feel disappointed._ _\- SH_ 8:35

_How could you forget? - SH_ 8:36

_Anyway, I hope you remember when you arrive. -SH_ 8:37

Oh! About...about the thing. That thing? - JW 8:38

_You forgot. Amazing. - SH_ 8:38

_Today is one year of our meeting and it was the best of my entire life. How can I forget? -SH_ 8:40 [FAILED]

Sherlock, Harry's birthday is coming. So busy. I'm here. Where're you? - JW 8:40

_Home - SH_ 8:43

_Got distracted by something else - SH_ 8:44

Sorry. I did not mean to hurt you. -JW 8:47

Sherlock I'm at home. Where are you? -JW 8:56

_Inside. - SH_ 8:57

Why the door is locked? Open it please. - JW 8:59

_Enter through the window. -SH_

_Come in, that's what I wanted to show you. -SH_

ooOoo

"What, Thor got bored of you?" Sherlock hissed venomously.

"My, my mortals" Loki whispered

"How unexpected you ought to be, Loki" Sherlock replied.

"Warm welcoming, Holmes. And no, I am tired of your nonsense" the Liesmith answered almost peacefully.

"Sherlock, who...He isn't the god... from the movie we saw yesterday?!" John asked.

"You believe that the myths are just that" Contested the god.

"I-I was hoping that. Hum Tea?" John said with a grin in his face, surprised by the quietness of his flatmate.

"Well, John, that is not quite true, as you can see" Sherlock debated.

"Request accepted. I won't disregard a cup of English tea" the emerald eyed man approved.

"So, the purpose of your visit is" The detective inquired.

"Because you have a glorious purpose, haven't you?" John laughed giving the cup of tea to the god and sitting next to Sherlock.

"Oh, such a foolish creature" The raven haired laughed "Why are quoting me?"

Sherlock looked at John and both started a conversation by the eyes. Loki noticed that and exclaimed "I'm not overly fond of the issue, what is going between the both of you?" Loki glared at them and enarched a brow.

"What do you want, Loki? It's obvious that you know who we are. And you won't be at Midgard if Thor doesn't get bored of you. You cried. A lot. It's clear, judging by the furrows on your cheekbones. Also your left hand has a cut... I bet it is by a daga, but not clearly sure" Watson got blushed. "Sherlock, please".

"Oh, I see..." Loki admonished. "I'll leave you alone to do-your-stuff" he chuckled.

"Ok, see you later. Thanks for coming. Goodbye." Sherlock answered.

"What!? No. We... we are not... we are not a couple!" The doctor exclaimed when the god was leaving.

"Ha, you are tricking the god of Mischief and lies? Do your best to convince me" The tricker smirked. "Aw, poor little John, he's embarrassed" He exclaimed when he saw John's blush. "How can you say that to your Sherly Perly?!" he purred to the doctor.

Sherlock saw Loki too much close to John and he shouted "GO AWAY FROM HIM! TOOK YOUR MISCHEVIOUS HORNS AND GO BACK WITH YOUR GODDAMN BROTHER"

How everyone notice the feelings of John to Sherlock! It's true. He's not gay. But his flatmate makes him feel ways no other person did again. He just doesn't want Sherlock to be afraid and go away alone again.

"Stop mocking me, Sherlock" Loki protested. "I won't tolerate any other joke. And you know how easy it must be for a god to get rid of your John" he said as he approached dangerously to Sherlock. "Don't argue with me, you might end losing" He added.

"Ok, ok. Stop. We're sorry, Loki. You need something of us? Why are you here?" Watson tried to calm down the situation.

"I don't need anything from you. I see that you didn't miss me"

"Explain it. John was /too busy/ to think about some things...or to remember it" Sherlock explained.

"I forgot /something/ the last time I came here" Loki explained "and I /need/ your assistance with mortal stuff"

"Oh! I see. The /God of Mischief/ needing foolish mortals to help him?" Sherlock laugh playing his violin.

"After you treat John as you want, thing that I won't allowed again, and made me lose my time, the answer is No. We won't help you. So bring you ass back to Asgard, I think Thor wants to apologize. I can't understand how. Now, if your eminence excuses us, John has a birthday dinner to organize." Saying this, the consulting detective returned to the sound of his violin and Watson took his book from the table, the one which he never ends.

**To be continued…?**

**ooOoo**

**Hi! I'm Nessa and I'm new around here. This is a bit crack, I know but is my first fic in english (my mother language is sapish, so...)**

**Please leave comments, so I can correct mistakes, learn and grow as a writer (:**

**Everything with respect is welcome!**

**Kisses!**

**Nessa (:**


End file.
